danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito Fuujin
is one of the characters from Danball Senki Wars. A student at Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy, he's the leader of Jenock's Fifth Platoon and a part of Class 2-5. Appearance Kaito has light skin and teal, half-lidded eyes. He's also one of the tallest in his class. His indigo hair is long and wavy, kept together by two loose braids. While the right braid is longer than the left, both are held by green and white bands. The braids end with what appears to be either white hair or some sort of fur accessories. As a Jenock student, he wears the standard-issued navy boys' uniform. Unlike some students, Kaito chooses to button his blazer and wear the uniform's yellow tie. He also wears the Jenock boys' nightwear, which consists of light purple sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt with purple highlights. Personality Official Site Bio "A fastidious narcissist. A cynic who makes a lot of condescending remarks. Contrary to his appearance, he was raised in a poor household, causing him to hate people like Gendou who grew up in a struggle-free environment."''http://www.danball-senki.jp/wars/character/character05.html Kaito is described by Bunta as someone who "becomes blind to everything else" after setting his mind on something. These words encompass most of his actions. Because of his poor background, he wants to rise up in the world. To do this, he focuses on working hard at Kamui Daimon, taking everything from missions to the gathering of points seriously. He lambasts those he feels don't follow suit, such as "the rich little master," Gendou, "the escaping coward," Rikuya, and "the kid who treats this like a game," Arata. Plot Kaito makes his first appearance in Class 2-5 when Reina Mito introduces Arata Sena and Hikaru Hoshihara. He is a participant in Operation Seize Oasis 3, although no focus is given to him. This is because he isn't formally introduced until Sakuya Hosono fills Arata and Hikaru in on the Fifth Platoon's members, remarking that they all work pretty well together despite appearances. During the the train escort mission, Kaito is assigned to keep guard at one of the main points along with the rest of the Fifth Platoon. While preparing for Operation Destroy Gigant Wall, Kaito declines to have the Fifth Platoon act as decoys for the Violet Devil to mess with. He instead tries to pass the role onto Catherine Ruth and her Fourth Platoon by making sarcastic jabs at her. Ultimately, the Fifth Platoon acts as one of the aggressors, assigned to destroy one of the wall's five pillars. In the aftermath of the Gigant Wall disaster, he attends the captains' meeting to discuss the First Platoon's incompetence. There he taunts Haruki Izumo, questioning whether it isn't just Arata and Hikaru who fail to listen, but Haruki as well. Later Professor Mito's demand for First Platoon leads him to callous assume their explusion, he expresses distaste alongside Rikuya and Catherine for the First Platoon receiving new LBXs following their failure as decoys. While the First Platoon tests out their new LBXs in Operation Capture East End Bridge, the Fifth Platoon is assigned to protect Jenock's base and craft carriers. Upon Ms. Mito's announcement that she's leaving the planning of Operation Capture Blackwind Canyon Camp to the involved Platoons, Kaito claims he "won't back down this time" and will have the Fifth Platoon lead because points will be tallied soon. Despite this, he submits to Gendou after his proposal of all three Platoons diving in after Haruki initiates a long-range attack. After the mission is put on hold due to time constraints, he spies on the First Platoon practicing their formation attack. He completely dismisses it, calling it stupid and "the same as going in with nothing" when Haruki tries pushing to use it in War Time. During the fight itself, Kaito intercepts the Deswalls Brothers' Death Griffon formation attack, saving the First Platoon. He's immediately attacked by the Deswalls in turn, but Haruki manages to cover him before he becomes lost. Kaito does not take part in the recon of Eldar City. though he watches it. He also doesn't come up with a strategy to defeat Eldband, choosing to mock Arata's instead. Sakuya explains in episode 9 that Kaito is harsh on Bunta, only responding with "Isn't dealing with that stuff part of a mechanic's job?" when confronted about low funds for repairs. When exam time rolls around, Kaito is quick to check the island's old bookstore. There he finds a book about LBXs written by its creator for 5,000 silver credits. His intent is to use the book to write a better paper than Gendou. Unlike Arata, Yuno, and Sakuya, he already has enough to pay for it. Right when he's about to make his purchase, Arata and co. return with the intent to buy it. Therefore, the shop owner forces them to battle over it. Kaito laments that Arata should just give up, to which Yuno snarks that he's just afraid of losing; Kaito doesn't rise to her bait. In battle he proves to be formidable, revealing that he's analyzed and memorized every Jenock soldier's fighting style. In spite of this, his DC Braver falls to Arata's Dot Phasor. Kaito brushes off his loss by claiming he never needed the book in the first place, but he's clearly bothered by it. Seeing Arata fall asleep during the exam makes him angrily question how he lost to someone like him. In episode 14, he is in the classroom when Ms. Mito introduces the Third Platoon's new members, Yuuji Nishimura and Takao Ooyama. After the Third Platoon loses its new recruits in record time, Kaito calls Rikuya out for being an "Ally-Killer," saying the Third Platoon gives him the creeps. He wants Rikuya to realize that what he's doing is bringing the rest of Jenock down. It's then that Gendou intervenes and shuts Kaito down, pissing him off. Kaito tries to garner support from Arata and Hikaru while he vents about how easy Gendou must have it as the Isogai heir, but his efforts are useless; he storms out, telling Renjirou Ayabe it's painful seeing him hang around all the time. The following day Kaito confronts Arata in a hallway about his recent interactions with Muraku. Everyone is too carefree for his tastes, and he makes sure to let Arata know that he won't accept it. He also details his plans for post-graduation, hoping that if he performs well in Kamui Daimon, he'll be employed by bigshot LBX makers. Upon hearing that Arata wants to use his time at the academy to become a pro LBX player, he warns him to just focus on that, drop the flashiness, and stop making personal enemies out of people. In the following War Time, Kaito is sent to look for reinforcements at Angel Piece with the Gendou's Second Platoon. However, Kaito is soon forced to carry Sakuya's newest weapon to Arata, allowing him to win the fight in a flashy manner. When Arata goes to thank Kaito after the battle, he's scoffed at. Kaito bemoans being relegated to "just another foil" to Arata's "great hero." For a time, Kaito doesn't get much screentime. He guards Angel Piece with the Second Platoon on one mission, mocks the First Platoon for their lucky escape of the the Death Forest, and plays a defensive role alongside the Third Platoon during the taking of Gigant Wall. When Haruki and Ms. Mito drop the truth of the Second World on the class, Kaito is skeptical. He demands concrete evidence before he'll believe what's being said. Once Roy Chen explains what happened to his country because of the Second World, he accepts it. When Rikuya is revealed to be the son of the Prime Minister, Kaito's face contorts into anger, likely due to Rikuya having such special privileges. With Bandit's Large Droid's appearance at Death Forest, Kaito agrees with Catherine that retreat is the best option. Ms. Mito's order to retreat pleases him, and he follows it without delay. Kaito gives Sakuya permission to use the Eldar City lab for two days in order to make a new LBX for Arata. He is later assigned to watch Tandem Harbor during a mission. Seredy_Kreisler's sociology class inspires Kaito to contemplate the world more. As Seledy discusses his thoughts for how the world should be - no dividing lines between the poor and rich, no world rulers dictating wars or how the world runs - Kaito becomes interested. He asks Seledy to clarify if he didn't like the Second World, and engages in a small discussion about the world becoming united, seeing it as impossible. Due to the First Platoon all receiving new LBXs again, Kaito inherits Val Sparos from Hikaru. When Hikaru tries to give advice on how to handle it, Kaito shuts him down, claiming he'll operate it better than Hikaru ever had. Kaito is frustrated over Tadashi's inability to move past his traumas using rifles. He thinks that if Tadashi made the most out of his shooting skills, the Fifth Platoon would be recognized more during War Time. During the Eldar City Garrison Duty, the Fifth Platoon is leading the defense against Arabista alongside the First Platoon. It's here that he pleads for Tadashi to "stop fussing over the little things" and take out Arabista's snipers. When the World Allied Forces is created, Kaito is a part of it. He's notably not shown being enthusiastic, and spends the night before the fight against the World Savers running Seledy's words through his mind. During the Air Fortress Dol Garuda Ambush Attack, Daigo Koumoto confronts him about his beliefs, asking if a world of equality isn't what Kaito wants. Kaito is shaken by his words. After Seledy regains control of Kamui Daimon using his comrades from World Savers, Kaito contemplates whether to defect or not. It isn't until Seledy announces that anyone can join him and tries to recruit Arata again that Kaito makes an excuse to leave 2-5, defecting for good. He reveals his betrayal to the World Allied Forces by intercepting Arata's attack on Seledy as he tries going to the Lost Area. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Kaito, story mode must be completed. After completion, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He has the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 50 *SC Cost: 45000 *Specialty Weapons: **Knuckle Style **Launcher Style *LBX: Val Sparos *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 50 **Strider: 25 **Brawler: 25 **Wild: 25 Hissatsu Functions Danball Senki Wars *'Violet Shuriken' (Initial) *'Dead Blast' (Initial) *'ECM Bomber' (LV 5) *'Mine Shooter' (LV 9) *'Invisible' (LV 13) *'Paint Missile' (LV 17) *'Boltec Claw' (LV 21) *'Killer Missile' (LV 25) *'Hadou Orochi' (LV 29) *'Barrage' (LV 33) *'Kousokuken Issen' (LV 37) *'Gravity Buster' (LV 41) *'Riding Armor Charge Lance' (LV 45) *'Omnidirectional Missile' (LV 49) *'Houtengeki' (LV 54) *'Riding Armor Full Burst''' (LV 60) References Category:Male Characters Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:Platoon Captains Category:LBX players Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:World Saber Category:Jenock Fifth Platoon Category:LOST Students